La dernière fois
by Elementary' my dear Malfoy
Summary: Petit OneShot basé sur les pensées de Sakura par rapport à Sasuke tout au long de sa vie, du moment de leur rencontre à sa mort.


Un OneShot plutot court que j'ai eu l'idée de poster comme ça ^^

* * *

><p>La première fois que Sakura Haruno a vu Sasuke Uchiwa, elle était jeune, énormément jeune.<p>

La deuxième fois, elle était sure d'être tombée sur l'amour de sa vie. Après tout, quelle fille de l'académie ne rêvait pas d'être sa petite amie? Il était beau, populaire, charismatique et fort.

Ensuite il fut dans son équipe. Elle a sautée de joie. Mais Naruto Uzumaki était lui aussi dans son équipe. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour cet hyperactif.

Elle avait enchainée plusieurs missions en compagnie de son équipe. Mais Sasuke ne portait toujours pas d'intérêt pour elle. Quel intérêt de porter de l'attention envers une jeune fille faible et pleurnicharde?

Elle avait alors essayée de devenir plus forte, avant de faire ses preuves a l'examen des chuunins. Elle avait coupée ses longs cheveux roses et soyeux.

Elle s'est rendue compte que l'apparence ne comptait pas beaucoup pour elle. La force intérieure et la personnalité est la plus importante.

Mais peu de temps après, Sasuke est parti. Parti du village, disparu de leurs vies. Et de son cœur, seulement avec un merci la laissant évanouie sur un banc…

Ce fut sa première peine d'amour. La première fois qu'elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

C'est aussi à ce moment la qu'elle considéra Naruto plus sérieusement. Même s'il était amoureux d'elle, il lui a promis de ramener Sasuke, pour elle.

Il avait risqué sa vie après tout, avec beaucoup d'autres genins qu'elle connaissait. Mais en revenant. Il s'était découragé. Mais pas assez longtemps car peu de temps après, il a retrouvé sa détermination avant de partir s'entrainer avec Jiraya.

Quand à elle, son entrainement fut lui aussi intensif. Elle avait alors acquis une force incroyable. Et s'était promise de ramener le garçon qu'elle aimait coute que coute.

Elle avait alors revue Sasuke peu après. Mais il avait essayé de le tuer. De tuer Naruto, son meilleur ami! Une rage s'était emparée d'elle après cet acte. Mais elle lui a pardonné au fond. Car on pardonne toujours ceux qu'on aime.

Elle s'est alors encore plus entrainée qu'avant. Parfois en compagnie de Naruto qui la soutenait toujours.

Sa force et celle de Naruto avaient tellement augmentées grace a leur détermination qu'ils ont été promus Anbus peu de temps après. Elle était contente. Elle pouvait maintenant être fière d'avoir accomplis quelque chose dans sa vie! Tout se passa bien pour elle.

Jusqu'à cette journée.

Ils étaient repartis encore une fois après Sasuke.

''Sakura-Chan! On a la permission d'aller chercher Sasuke! Les ninjas l'ont apperçu près du village de Suna! ''

Après avoir entendu cette phrase de la bouche du jeune homme blond et surexcité, elle failli crier de joie. Mais se retenu au dernier moment se contenta de faire un grand sourire qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui de Naruto!

Ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter de village le lendemain. Ils coururent durant trois longues journées, toujours la flamme de détermination dans son regard.

Ensuite, ils étaient tombés sur le groupe de Sasuke. La première fois que leurs regards se sont croisés, Sakura fut surprise de lire de l'indifférence. Ça la frappa en plein cœur. Voir de la haine, de la surprise ne l'aurait pas autant dérangée. Mais voir de l'indifférence lui troua le cœur. Un trou béat et profond…

Sasuke avait-il oublié leur existence à ce point? Avait-il chassé tous leurs souvenirs ensemble de sa mémoire? C'est à ce moment la qu'elle s'est rendue compte que Sasuke n'éprouverait aucun sentiment à son égard.

Si ce n'est de l'indifférence.

L'indifférence…

Ils avaient essayés de le convaincre de revenir avec eux, qu'il y avait encore une chance qu'il revienne sur la bonne voie! Sakura avait même crié qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui.

Mais il est resté indifférent…

Lorsque Sakura avait prononcée ses mots, elle s'était rendu compte que la chaleur qu'elle ressentait avant avec lui ou les battements de son cœur accélérés n'étaient plus. Il ne serait non plus jamais dan son cœur à nouveau pour cet homme…

Ils avaient alors utilisés la force. Le combat a duré des heures et des heures. Sakura ne comptait même plus les heures. Elle avait rapidement neutralisée ses trois coéquipiers et ils étaient la devant lui.

Il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Même le Mangekyou Sharingan n'était pas venu à bout de leur force réunie et de la flamme de détermination qui dansait dans leurs regards.

Naruto lui avait alors porté un coup dans le ventre avant qu'il ne s'effondre, les yeux à peine ouverts…

''Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas? Pourquoi!'' S'était écrié Naruto les larmes aux yeux. La pluie s'est alors mise à pleuvoir fortement.

''Parce que…Parce que je n'en est rien à faire de vous…'' Avait murmuré Sasuke un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Cette phrase avait poignardée le cœur de Sakura. Et elle avait détruit le cœur de Naruto. Lui qui avait tellement d'espoir en Sasuke, de l'espoir qu'il reprenne raison et se rende compte de leur importance pour lui…

Naruto s'est alors effondré sur ses genoux, les larmes inondant son visage d'ange. Sans remarquer le Katana qui allait transpercer son cœur si Sakura n'avait pas rapidement réagie.

Très vite, son Katana à elle s'est retrouvé planté dans le torse du ténébreux. Une volée de sang s'était élue domicile sur le visage et l'uniforme d'anbu de Naruto qui écarquillait les yeux.

Sakura tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle venait de tuer Sasuke! Elle l'avait tué! Les larmes se sont alors mises à couler le longs de son visage et des sanglots étouffés s'échappaient de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le torse de Naruto qui s'était retrouvé près d'elle on ne sait comment. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait avec lui. Et non pour Sasuke, mais bien parce que l'homme qu'Elle a jadis aimée avait essayé de tuer ce meilleur ami!

Pour une fois, Sakura a aimé la pluie, elle l'a aimée car elle ne se sentait pas seule, sachant que le ciel pleurait sa peine et celle de Naruto…

''Il est mort.'' Avait annoncé Naruto dans le bureau de L'hokage en souriant tristement.

Un silence pesant et instantané était alors tombé dans son large bureau.

Quelques semaines plus tard, on organisa les funérailles de Sasuke comme étant un ninja brave et courageux. Ce que Sakura ne le qualifierais pas avec. Si ce n'est pas pour Naruto, elle ne serait jamais venue habillée de noir. Mais elle aurait plutôt oubliée en dansant habillée de blanc.

Elle était ensuite rentrée chez elle accompagnée de Naruto. Ils s'étaient effondrés sur son lit. Elle couchée sur le dos, et Naruto la tête sur son ventre. Elle savait qu'il réfléchissait, et fort en plus. La main de Naruto avait alors remontée de long de la hanche de Sakura et il est venu déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Se surprenant elle-même, elle l'avait ensuite ré embrassée. Avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour toute la nuit…

Elle s'est alors rendue compte que ce n'est pas l'homme qui avait vécu loins d'elle avec indifférence, celui que toutes les filles aimaient, celui qui était beau, intelligent et que toute jeune fille rêveraient d'avoir comme époux qu'elle aimait. Mais bien son meilleur ami, celui au cœur d'or, celui avec le plus grand sourrie, son confident et celui qui l'avait soutenue durant toute sa vie.

Sakura s'est fait briser le cœur une fois par Sasuke, ce fut sa première peine d'amour. Mais ce fut aussi la dernière…


End file.
